


What is Normal?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [61]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	What is Normal?

**What is Normal?**

**Prompt:** A normal day

**Word Count:** 197

**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Baby Neal

**Rating:** PG

Snow held little Neal close as she hid under the table at Granny's. She was there because there was yet another creature threatening Storybrooke.

Emma and Regina had gone outside to see if they could stop it. From the sound of things it wasn't going well.

Suddenly the door burst open, Charming looked around the diner. “Snow!”

“I'm here. Did they defeat the monster?” Snow came out from under the table. She rocked Neal in her arms to comfort him.

“No. I need to get you to safety.” Charming held out his hand to her.

Snow nodded. “It’s just that I was really hoping for a normal day.”

Charming looked confused. “Snow, this is a normal day in Storybrooke.”

Snow rolled her eyes. “What does this creature do?”

“He seems to have a taste for asphalt. He's eaten half of the streets on the east side of town.” Charming led her to the back door. “He's definitely not from our realm.”

“It doesn't matter. We aren't safe until it’s defeated. ”Snow looked out saw half of Main Street gone. “That's not normal.”

“This way.” Charming led them to the mausoleum. It was the safest place in town.


End file.
